


Deaths in Dangan Ronpa

by ScriedRaven



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriedRaven/pseuds/ScriedRaven
Summary: A mix of stories for Danganronpa, based on the promps for Fictober, an expansion of inktober. If follows the same prompts. Read stories about stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting, and all other manner of murders, all set to get Monokuma’s blood pumping.





	1. Poisonous - Miu Iruma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu's plans involve a certain poison to work

"Alright, this is it," Miu thought to herself. "Time to finally ditch this place. All I have to do is kill Kokichi. And..."  
Miu started to panic, remembering the execution rules, "Nope, Kokichi. Only Kokichi, that lying rodent. If they don't find me, then I'll go free. Simple enough."  
"I mean," she thought, "I have to, I'm the Gorgeous Girl Genius Miu Iruma. I can't change the world from this stuffy old place."  
"Alright, to start, I'm going to need a target," she thought, "someone easy to pin the blame on. Kaito! Perfect, and he's been freaking out since we unlocked the last floor."  
"And of course I'll need a good location to take care of him," she continued, "that computer looked like it had something. And if Monokuma had anything to do with it, just like everywhere else in this forsaken school, it's bound to have some way to murder people."

"Eureka!" Miu thought. "Ugh, that felt wrong. Not saying that ever again."  
"Anyways, the computer has exactly what I need," she continued, "and if I reprogram it, I can come up with a perfect alibi."  
"Alright, all I have to do is split the group in half, and make sure I'm the only one who can get across the map. Next, I'll need to kick Kaito out. Sneak over, and use a hammer on Kokichi."  
"But, how will they think Kaito did it?" She thought. She turned to the window and looked outside, seeing Kaito, Schuichi, and Maki hanging out in the courtyard.  
Miu started to whimper, realizing that she would have to kill all three of them, just so that she could live.  
"Hey there Miu," Kokichi said.  
"Whaddya want you freak," she snapped, managing to have some level of composure.  
"I just need some supplies," he said, "if we had some, we could definitely beat the exit tunnel."  
"Well I'm not going," she said, "I've got stuff to do."  
"It wouldn't have anything to do with that old computer you've been fixing up?" he asked.  
"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked in confusion.  
"Just that it'd be a shame if something were to happen to it," he said, "before you could show it off."  
"N-no," she said.  
"Then will you help me?" he asked.  
"F-fine," she said, "b-but you'll have to help get everyone to go into the computer."  
"Sure thing," he said, "just let me know when you can have the electrobombs and hammers ready."  
"Whatever you say weirdo," she said, "now leave me alone."  
"Buh-bye," he said, as he walked out the door.  
That conversation was all that Miu needed to decide to go through with it. And Schuichi being outside gave her just the idea for how to frame Kaito.


	2. Tranquility - Junko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro appreciates Junko's short moments of tranquility

“So, bored,” Junko said with what looked like mushrooms growing out of her head, “nothing is happening.”

“Mondo and Taka almost got into a fistfight earlier,” Mukuro said, “I could…”

“GUT PUNCH, UPPERCUT, AND NOW A BODYSLAM!” Junko imitated an announcer, “AND ISHIMARU’S DOWN FOR THE COUNT. IT WAS ONLY THREE SECONDS! A NEW RECORD FOR THE CHAMP! Boring.” Junko paused, “The only interesting fight would be you and Makoto.”

“I’m not doing that,” Mukuro said, “I’d kill him.”

but they’re too stubborn. They’d only back down until they got hit, then it’d be back on.”

“What about the Ultimate De-“ Mukuro asked

“That’s a long way off, it’s not going to help me now,” Junko switched into her angrier persona, “I need something to do, it’s just so freaking peaceful, and I can’t stand it.”

“You,” Mukuro started to speak.

"Nope," Junko switched back into her depressed face, "I'm just going to sleep today. Wake me if anything happens." She flopped down and fell asleep.

It was times like this that reminded Mukuro of why she cared for her sister. When she wasn't obsessed with despair when she was just, peaceful.

 


	3. Roasted - Teruteru

The searing heat burned through Teruteru's body. He hadn't wanted to hurt anyone, he just needed to know that his mother was okay. But it didn't matter now, the helicopter was carrying him over the top of a volcano, and as soon as it let go, he was done for.  
He tried to think of a joke, anything to make himself feel better, but it was no use, he couldn't think through the pain. The tar had already burned itself through his coat, and into his flesh, a searing pain, compounded by the spikes of the feathers jabbing into him. The claw, the only thing keeping him alive at this point, was crushing ever tighter, pressing the burning tar into his flesh, and crushing his lungs so he could barely breathe. He just wanted to see his mother, was there anything wrong with that?  
Apparently so, as the claw released, tearing some of the tar off his body, with chunks of skin coming with it. The pain was intense until it wasn't. Teruteru's lifeless corpse fell into the volcano, sinking to the bottom. Burning away, until there was nothing left of the person who had once been known as the Ultimate Cook.


	4. Spell - Korekiyo

_It will be so simple,_ Korekiyo thought. _All I need is volunteers for my_ seance _. And with this motive, they'll be more than willing to listen to me._  
He paused from his position, he had just finished cutting the final joist. His preparations were almost complete, all he had left to do was replace the boards and find his sisters new friend.  
"Who's in here?" a chipper voice called. It was Angie, and she was walking towards him. "Atua wants to know what you are planning?" She took a few more steps forward.  
Korekiyo grabbed the nearest plank, and spun around, slamming it into Angie's head. The blow caught her in the center of her head, causing her to black out instantly. If she wasn't dead already, she soon would be. Korekiyo smiled, knowing he had just sent another friend to his sister and was prepared to send a second. He'd just have to buy some time the next day until he could kill the second one.  
As he was going to grab supplies for when he moved the body, he began to sing to himself, "At last, at last, at long last."


	5. Chicken - Mondo

I was walking around, giving everyone my goodbye's. It's not like I wanted to leave them, they were my family, but I couldn't be a biker forever. I needed to move on before this life took its final tole on me.

"Hey bro!" I turned to see my brother Mondo walking over to me, "One final race, to prove who's the best."

"Ha, you think just because I'm leaving you finally have a shot at beating me?" I asked. I didn't want to race him, but he needed to prove himself. If he didn't beat me, then the gang was never going to respect him as their leader.

"Nah, now that you're leaving," he said, "I finally don't have to let you win. One lap between here and the police station, first one back wins."

"Risky destination," I said, "perfect. Just don't alert them, no playing dirty."

"You have my word as a man, we don't let the cops know what we're doing," he said, with the strongest promise he could give.

 

We hopped on our bikes and waited for the signal. Takemichi dropped the flag, signaling us to start.

We raced off, racing down back alleys, and down the middle of major roads. He wasn't kidding about not letting me win, as he was closer than he'd ever gotten. At this pace, he still couldn't beat me, but we weren't even halfway to the police station yet.

The road twisted and turned until we hit a straightaway. Mondo suddenly shot past me, for the first time. He was being reckless if he didn't...

That's when I saw it. A truck headed right for him. If he didn't turn now. I could see it, he had frozen, he was too scared to move. But I wasn't.

I sped up as fast as I could, and slammed into his side, sending him careening off the side. I tried to follow suit, but I hadn't acted fast enough. The truck slammed into me, and I went flying off into the ditch.

Mondo came running over to me, "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Whatever you do," I wheezed, "keep the gang together. Don't let them fall apart."

"I will," he said, "I promise you, as a man."

I let out a strained breath before the pain overtook me, and I couldn't feel anything else.


	6. Drooling - Kokichi and Kaito

Kaito could only watch as the Kokichi drank the antidote.  
"Thanks," he said, "it hit the spot."  
Kaito tried to turn and see how Maki reacted, but the poison and his disease made it hard for him to move.  
"Ha, she's gone now," Kokichi turned to Kaito, "now it's time to start my plan."  
"You put us in a death game, but now you're starting the plan?" Kaito said, his voice hoarse.  
"You bought that?" Kokichi said, "that was a lie. Give me a sec." Kokichi took out one of the electro-grenades that Miu had made and activated it. After a moment, it detonated, leaving the two disoriented. "I wanted the mastermind to think I was playing along, that I wanted the game to continue. Now, all I have to do is break it."  
"After everything you did, why do you want to break the game now?" Kaito asked, "You love this game."  
"You can't enjoy a game you're forced to play," Kokichi looked to be on the verge of tears, "I hate this just as much as you do."  
"Okay then, how do you think that you're going to break it?" Kaito didn't understand what Kokichi was saying, but he seemed genuinely sincere.  
"Simple," he said with a smile, "I'm going to make a case that no one knows the answer to. And you're going to help."  
"No chance of that happening," Kaito said, "I'm already dead."  
"I can't save you," Kokichi said, "but I can save Maki."  
"By killing me?" Kaito asked, "Schuichi will figure that out in no time."  
"No, by having you kill me," Kokichi said, "after all, it's either you or her," his ominous words were punctuated by him pulling the still full antidote out of his pocket. "Now then, it's time for the Killing Game Busters to gain their third member."  
Kaito wanted to say no. He wanted to reject everything Kokichi was saying. "Fine," Kaito said, "but don't underestimate my sidekicks. There's no way they won't figure this all out."  
"It doesn't matter what they find," Kokichi said, "all that matters is that Monokuma doesn't know."


	7. Exhausted - Chiaki

Chiaki stood, staring forward, with ten of her sisters standing beside her. The oncoming hoards were familiar. They looked like the enemies in space invaders, even standing in the same pattern. She expected them to start advancing, but that's not what happened. The doors opened, revealing Monokuma sitting in a tank. Monokuma started firing, first taking out the invaders, then starting on her sisters.

Through the smoke, Chiaki noticed something she hadn't seen before. An exit. She grabbed her nearest sisters paw and ran. Three more of her sisters caught on and made it out soon after. Her momentary relief didn't last long, as a grey metallic Pac-man crunched through the doors, taking down the three of them. Chiaki didn't let that stop her, as she held on to her final sister's hand, and ran even faster. She gasped for air, not used to this level of exercise. But she couldn't let that stop her. She could see the door on the other side if she could just make it through...

She broke through the doors but slammed into a glass wall. She looked around, trying to find the next exit, but there was none, only a short narrow room. BOOM. A large object crashed down next to them. Chiaki looked at it, recognizing the shape. She braced herself, hoping beyond hope that Monokuma wouldn't be able to play the game, that she and her sister would be safe. She watched as every other block was filled in, even the one her sister sat in. She knew how this would end, with the play that would give the player the most points by filling in three rows at once. She looked around one last time, trying to see a way out, but none appeared. She closed her eyes and braced for the final block, that would signal the end of her life.


	8. Star - Kaito

Kaito could feel that he was dying. He'd been fighting it almost since they arrived at this evil place, but there was nothing more he could do. And even if he wasn't fighting the disease, there was still the matter of his execution.

He was loaded into something, but he wasn't able to see what it was, as he could barely keep his eyes open. He tried to smile, to show his friends that he would keep fighting even through this, but he couldn't stop coughing. It felt even worse, as his lungs filled with blood faster than he could cough it up.

Wherever he was started to rumble, and he could feel the heat rise from under him. A rocket, Monokuma was launching him up in a rocket. He'd laugh at the irony, that Monokuma was granting him his last wish, but he couldn't laugh, he didn't have enough air left.

What was he thinking? He's Kaito Mamota, Luminary of the stars. If he wants to laugh, he'll laugh. So he did, spitting up more blood than air, but he didn't let that stop him. He kept right on laughing until he couldn't anymore. There was no more laughter because there was no more Kaito. Killed by a disease he had no memory of ever getting. But his death was one no one would forget.


	9. Precious - Sakura

The loss of life was never something to take lightly. Sakura's father had drilled that into her from the moment she was born, and she hadn't forgotten. No matter what enemy she faced, they each held their own precious life, and she would never take that away from them. She had followed those words her entire life, until...

Until that monstrous bear had shown up and made her an offer that she couldn't refuse. Not only would he take more lives, but he would destroy her family's dojo. Falling in battle was something she could understand, as there were fates worth than death. And a noble death would be better than a dishonored life.

But this would not have been an honorable death. This was the kind of death only a coward would give, killing an unarmed opponent who could barely even stand. And while she could tolerate losing the dojo, seeing it defiled without even having a chance to defend it was out of the question. So she gave in and told Monokuma she would kill.

Luckily it hadn't come to that yet, Sayaka had made the first move, allowing Sakura to breathe a sigh of relief, but that could only last so long. Monokuma made her spy, and reveal vital information to him, and she had folded to his every demand.

The worst was that she had made a promise to kill for him, and she still possessed enough honor that she would follow through. However Monokuma had made a mistake, he had never clarified who she had to kill, and with that, she made her choice. She would keep her promise, and fight him. She would still have to take a life, and she regretted every moment that she set up her plan, but there was no choice, it was all she could do to repay for her sins.

Sakura sat down on the bench and waited for the first arrival.


	10. Flowing - Kirumi

The water wasn't flowing down the drain. That was all Kirumi could think about. That the water wasn't flowing down the drain.

She couldn't think about what she was doing with her hands or the splashing that was going on. All she could think about was that the water wasn't flowing down the drain. She would do whatever it took to serve everyone, and if that meant that she had to make sure the water didn't flow down the drain, she would.

Kirumi couldn't think about all the people she was going to disappoint because of this, all she could think about, was that the water wasn't flowing down the drain. She wanted to be able to do more, she wanted to watch the water flow freely, but it was stuck, and all she could do is watch it. If she had to scoop the water out with a bucket and throw it down on the ground, she would, just so that she, the water, could once again flow freely down the drain.

The splashing stopped, which made it easier for Kirumi to focus on the drain, and how the water wasn't flowing through it. She had just taken the first scoop out of the sink, and she was going to have to do it again. The first thing she did, removed the stopper, and watch the water flow freely down the drain.


	11. Cruel - Gonta

"Gonta doesn't like it," Gonta said, "we should have died with everyone else."

"I know," Kokichi cried, and Gonta couldn't help but think they looked real, "they made us suffer alone, how could they?"

"Gonta wishes there was something he could do to help everyone," Gonta said.

"Well I do have an idea," Kokichi quickly shifted to a smile, "why don't you kill someone!"

"No," Gonta said, "Gonta gentlemen, and gentlemen could never kill anyone."

"You won't be killing them," Kokichi said, "you'll be saving them. They won't have to live knowing what really happened."

"But-" Gonta said.

"You want to help everyone, right?" Kokichi said, "To reunite them with their families? All you have to do is kill one person, and Monokuma will take care of the rest."

"Gonta doesn't like this," he said.

"Do you like the idea of continuing after the world has been destroyed more?" Kokichi asked.

"Gonta will do it," he said, "he will save everyone else, even if it means he can never be true gentlemen."


	12. Whale - Nagito

Despair tore at Nagito's brain. He couldn't stand it. It tore at him, stealing chunks of his mind. He'd tried everything, even giving in once, but it hadn't worked. Nothing had worked. The screaming was always there, always just around the corner.

He realized now why it had been so much worse since arriving on the island, it was because he had become despair. And so had everyone else, or, almost everyone else. The traitor was the only one who hadn't given in, and so they were the only one who deserved to live. He would do whatever it took to punish those who had brought despair onto the world, no matter what it takes.


	13. Guarded - Peko

Peko stood in an empty desert, staring down the hordes that were approaching her. She couldn't tell what they were, but their lifeless eyes showed that their only purpose was to kill her. She knew that Monokuma would not allow her to live after what she did, but she would do whatever it took to get back to Fuyuhiko.

She drew her sword and sliced down the first wave. Despite their intimidating appearance, they were no match for the Ultimate Swordswoman. There was a splash of a different color, just above the heads of the attackers. Peko turned to see what it was, but it was gone before she could see it. The second wave went down like the first, but they kept coming.

On the third wave, everything went the same as it had on the first two, except on the final slice, Peko finally saw what had been eluding her. Fuyuhiko had come to help, but when she sliced through the enemy, she caught him in her swing. She bent over and started cradling his body as he lay there dying. She could tell that more enemies were coming, so she did what she was trained to do. She protected her master, even at the cost of her own life.


	14. Clock - Nekomaru and Gundham

"BRING" Nekomaru's internal clock went off. He was running low on power, but Monokuma had demanded that everyone show up for morning exercises, to make their deaths come faster. It wasn't a long walk to the tower, but he thought it odd that he didn't see anyone else on the way down there. Once he arrived, he saw Gundham, standing in the center of the room.  
"Greeting adversary," he said, "Today you face your doom at the hands of Gundham Tanaka!"  
"Hmph," Nekomaru said, "wouldn't it have been smarter to ambush me? I'm stronger than you."  
"That is the way of a coward," Gundham said, "you deserve the chance to die on your feet. Come and face me!"  
"I won't lose!" Nekomaru shouted as he charged Gundham.  
Nekomaru threw a punch, that Gundham dodged. Gundham never made a forward move, always dodging, as if he was... Nekomaru realized it too late. A hamster leapt off the wall and landed on his neck. He reached back to grab it, but everything went dark.  
"You were a worthy opponent," Gundham said, "now we must see how the others fare against one as accursed as me."


	15. Weak - Fuyuhiko

Fuyuhiko stared forward. He couldn't see out of his right eye, and he felt pain all over his body. It wouldn't be until later that he learned it was from injuries and not the loss of Peko.

He had failed her. She had done everything she could to protect him, and it was his fault she died. If he had thought through what he was doing if he hadn't planned on... It was too late now. There was nothing he could do. She was dead, and it was all his fault. He knew what she would say, and how she'd want him to move on, but he would do that later. He just wanted to stay here forever, mourning her. He could never move on, but when the others arrived he'd have to do something. They wouldn't leave him alone anymore. For Peko's sake, and for theirs, he would try and cope. But that was later, for now, he wallowed in his misery.


	16. Angular - Kaede

It wasn't as simple as Kaede would have liked, but it would work. Even if it missed, she should still have time to make it down to the library before the mastermind could leave. But she couldn't risk letting the mastermind get away, not after everything they'd done to the others.

When Shuichi left the room, she ran over to the grate, and let the ball roll down. She thought she could hear the clanging, but it was just her imagination. She couldn't hear anything over the incessant music playing over the speakers, it was almost enough to drive someone to kill... Kaede realized what she had just done. She had killed someone. Even if it missed, she had gone through with it, fully intending to kill someone. There was no getting around it, she had killed now. She felt like she could cry, but she held it in. She had to be sure. She regretted that it had come to this, but she wouldn't regret killing the mastermind. She left the room and joined Schuichi to go to the library. They met a couple other people on the way down, where we saw it. Rantaro's body, lying dead on the floor.

Kaede didn't want to believe it. Of everyone here, was Rantaro really the mastermind? Something didn't sit right with me about it. She was trying to figure it out when the body discovery announcement went off. She had killed him, for no reason. He wasn't the mastermind, so why had she done it? She knew she could leave if she took the first blood perk, but she didn't want to. She didn't want to abandon everyone else to the Monokuma. So she stayed silent and awaited her fate.


	17. Swolen - Leon

Makoto looked on in horror because there was nothing he could do. He hadn't known what to expect when Leon was dragged away from the trial grounds, but this was beyond what he could have imagined. The pitching machine had launched what seemed like hundreds of baseballs, all flying at ludicrous speeds, and there was nothing Leon could do to stop it. He didn't know how many Leon had felt before he finally died, but from the look on Monokuma's face, he had felt every last one of them and only died whenever the last one hit.

All Makoto could do is ask himself why their captor would do something like that. To scare them? To make them panic? If that was it, then they had succeeded. Makoto wasn't sure just how much longer he could stay standing, after what he'd just witnessed, he didn't want to do anything except scream. But he couldn't scream, because he couldn't move. All he could do was stand there dumbfounded. It was insane. And there was nothing he could do.


	18. Bottle - Aoi

I was reading Sakura's letter, and I couldn't believe it. Sakura was dead. She had killed herself. Why? How? I don't know how I can go on. I just... just... I don't know what to do anymore! This school is killing everyone, and I can't go on. Not after losing my friend. She was so full of life; how could she have done this to herself. She couldn't have, it must have been them.

They, they did this to her. Their fear and hatred drove her to this. I can never forgive them for what they've done. I must make them pay. I-I'll make this look like a murder. I'll even take credit for it if they ask. I can't let them walk away like nothing happened. It's all their fault.


	19. Scorched - Celeste

The wooden villa towered before Celeste.

"Hmm," she smiled, "I finally have my dream home."

She stepped forward, walking up the steps. She knew what awaited her at the top, but she accepted her fate. After all, what better execution for her than a burning? She took her time going up the steps, enjoying the work. Monokuma was rushing her up the stairs, but she'd never let anyone else determine her pace, why would she let them at the end?

She followed the stairs to the roof, overlooking the grounds. They weren't the lush gardens she'd imagined, but she could picture it now. She took her position, her face calm and still. Even about to be executed, Celeste would not drop her face. She would not give Monokuma the pleasure.

Celeste heard the fire start and could see the light rising with it. She did not watch it's progress, as it would only feel like it was taking longer. She kept her eyes straight ahead, not flinching until the flames reached her. The first burns had her wincing in pain, but she held strong, not looking down, and not giving in. The flames went higher and higher on her body, burning not only her flesh but also her clothes. It wasn't until the flames reached her throat that she finally gave in, and let out a scream.

No one heard the scream, not even Taeko Yasuhiro herself, as the moment she opened her mouth, a blaring siren rang out. A firetruck charged out from behind a wall, racing towards the flames. Taeko's mouth started to close as a flicker of hope formed but was dashed when the truck hit a ramp, flying to her. Her voice cried out once more, before being silenced with a crunch as the metal came into contact with her burning flesh.


	20. Breakable - Kiibo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo's antenna broke off.

Kiibo’s world spun wildly. He’d watched Kaito die. They hadn’t been too close, but something about Kaito had messed with him. He didn’t know how, or why, just that he couldn’t think straight. He tried to think about what he should do next, but he couldn’t. He’d always trusted his inner voice, but it was silent. He could barely think without it, all he knew that this killing game was madness, chaos, and he needed to stop it. His inner voice had always told him to be human, but it had never sat right with him. He knew he could be better if only he could try. His inner voice was gone now, and he remembered what was in his lab. No more pretending to be something he wasn’t, he would save his friends, no matter the cost.


	21. Drain - Sayaka

Sayaka could see her blood flowing away. She couldn’t see where it had all gone wrong. All she’d wanted to do was save her friends, but here she lay, not even her blood would mourn her. She’d betrayed them, and tried to kill Leon. She didn’t know what would happen if they couldn’t find her killer, but she feared the worst. The only thing she could do was try to save them. She dipped her finger in the blood oozing from her chest. She tried to turn to write on the wall, but she couldn’t move far. The only wall in her reach was the one behind her. She began writing hoping that it could still be read. Her body was racked with pain as her blood continued spiraling down the shower. She finished writing and closed her eyes awaiting her death. As they closed, she saw the reflection of the wall behind her. It was upside down. They wouldn’t be able to recognize it for what it was. She couldn’t save her friends, and now she couldn’t even save her classmates. She closed her eyes regretting every moment of her life.


	22. Expensive - Celeste

Celeste could see it. It was all there in front of her. Everything she needed to live her life. No more school, no more gambling. Just her, a castle, and vampire servants there to serve her every whim. All she had to do, was kill someone, and get away with it. It couldn't be that hard, all she'd need was an accomplice, and she already had the perfect one in mind. Chihiro had set her up with the perfect method to gain his trust, and Mondo's death had given her the perfect target. The only thing she had to worry about was Kyoko. She'd lead Makoto to the answers in the last two cases, but as long as Celeste could keep her away from the crime scenes for as long as possible, then she'd be in the clear. Celeste was already developing a plan, it would only take some time to set up. Celeste could almost taste her new life waiting around the corner.


	23. Muddy - Teruteru

Teruteru saw what the inside of Nagito's mind was really like. He'd always seemed so normal, but now, he didn't know what to think of the guy. He was insane, talking about killing someone just to inspire hope. What kind of nonsense was that? That's not what hope is, it's happiness, and family, and being with those you love. Teruteru tried not to think about his family, about his mother, his brother, and his sister, but it was too late. He couldn't help but think about what Monokuma had said, that their memories had been stolen. He tried to deny it, but the idea was still there. What if something bad had happened to them. No matter how ridiculous the thought, he couldn't get it out of his head. He had to know that they were alright. Would it really be that bad if he killed Nagito? And even if he didn't escape, could he let someone like that continue to walk about freely? He had to do it, not just for his families sake, but for everyone else here.


	24. Chop - Junko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko watches the next person on the chopping block

CRASH! The block crashed down on the stand. Junko hadn't been going for Makoto, but seeing him go down would be even sweeter. Watching his friends turn on him after all this time had been invigorating. And now that his luck was gone, it'd be all the easier to drag the rest of them down into despair.

Huh? Junko thought. Chihiro's AI had ruined the entire execution! Makoto had survived! The rage at having something go wrong, the annoyance at the fact that he was going to live was... was... Beautiful! Junko basked at her despair, as this was the third time today that her plans had been ruined. She couldn't have asked for a better outcome. Makoto was still dead though, as he was stuck in the garbage room with no way out. Might as well enjoy watching the other students fall into despair at that little fact.


	25. Prickly - Kirumi

The thorns tore at Kirumi's hands. It hurt, but she had to escape. She couldn't let his sacrifice go to waste. She couldn't help anyone else if she was trapped here. She had to escape. She had to. So she climbed. Up and up and up. She didn't know if she could continue, but she did. She kept going until she saw the traps. Saw blades, and flamethrowers, and any dangerous weapon Monokuma could think of, all lining the way up the rope of vines. Kirumi knew she had to keep going. If she gave up it would all be in vain. She had to keep climbing. There was no other option. Everything tore at her, and her entire body groaned and ached with pain, but she continued. She could see it. The exit. IT was above her, she kept going until she could finally touch it. Fake. It was fake. That was her last thought before she let go. Falling down to where she started. The drawing of the sky floating down after her.


	26. Stretch - Kaede

The rope wrapped around Kaede's neck. It cut off her throat so she couldn't breathe. She tried to touch the ground, to push herself up, but she couldn't. At first, the rope was only pulled enough that the floor, no, the keys were just out of reach. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't reach it. Suddenly, the rope was yanked up, and Kaede went flying. She landed on one of the keys, and had a moment to catch her breath, but not long, because soon another yank on the rope sent her flying back up. She hit another key, but now she wasn't given any time before being yanked again, and again. The further the song went, the faster they were dragging her around. Kaede couldn't tell what song they were playing, because they were dragging her around so fast that the music blurred into the wind. Kaede struggled and struggled, but it was no use, but she never gave up, trying to reach the floor long after her lungs gave out.


	27. Thunder - Gundam

Gundham heard the beasts charging towards him. He set the Devas down next to him, wishing for them to continue on, even when he would not. He took his stance bracing for what was to come. He grabbed a nearby stick drawing a circle around him. He knew it wouldn't do anything, but it helped him feel like he was preparing. He added every protection glyph he knew to the circle layering other mystical symbols over it. As he drew them he described in detail the history of each. He called them legendary symbols, passed down for generations. The stampede ran faster and faster as it approached him. Gundam finished his spells and held his staff out as a blade. When the beasts were near, he struck the first blow. He knew that it would not phase the beast, but it made him smile. No matter the battle, Gundam Tanaka always struck first.


	28. Gift-Mikan

"AHAHAHAHA!" Hiyoko heard a psychotic laugh coming from the main area. She'd been trying to tie her kimono, and Sonia's suggestion of using the mirror in the music venue had helped. She'd have to thank the princess later.  
"What's going on here?" She asked, charging out of the dressing room. She saw Mikan standing next to Ibuki. "Aren't you two losers supposed to stay in the hospital?"  
"Exactly," Ibuki gave a salute, reminding Hiyoko why they'd been hospitalized in the first place. Ibuki turned to leave the venue.  
"Wait," Mikan said and Ibuki froze. Mikan turned to face Hiyoko. "I have a good reason for being here," she said, as she took several steps toward Hiyoko.  
"Oh yeah?" Hiyoko walked until the two were standing face to face, "And what was that?"  
Mikan quickly pulled a knife from her apron and sliced Hiyoko's neck, "I needed to get my beloved a gift."  
Hiyoko tried to scream, but blood began to fill her lungs. Mikan pulled some tape out and wrapped it over Hiyoko's neck. "Shh," she said, tightening the tape to the point where Hiyoko couldn't even try to breathe, "it'll all be over soon." As Hiyoko's vision faded to black, she silently pleaded for Ibuki to help, but the musician stood there, with a blank expression utterly unaware of the danger soon to approach her.


	29. Double - Junko

Junko looked through the camera, seeing her sister standing in her place. She couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when the punishment came. Dropping a student down into a pit over a small rule. They already knew she had backup Monokumas, as Mondo had blown up the first one. She'd given them a warning, but it wouldn't sink in until someone really got hurt. It'd put them on their toes for the trial, knowing that they could actually die. Monokuma charged Mukuro, who simply stepped on him. Monokuma might be a tougher robot than he looked, he wasn't a threat to Mukuro. Junko went to press the button to open the trapdoor when a thought occurred to her. She moved her hand over pressing a different button than she had planned on. Slits in the walls opened, placed there in case the students ever tried to revolt, releasing a dozen spears impaling her sister. The look of horror at the betrayal on her face hurt Junko. Which gave her a greater sense of joy than she could ever have hoped for.


	30. Slice - You've Got That Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words that slice through the air in a trial

The words would cut through the noise. They gave their speaker a presence that hadn't been there before. Everyone in the trial froze turning to the speaker. With those words, everyone knew they were speaking the truth. What they'd said was the only answer. There was no more use debating because they could feel it in the conviction of the speaker. Somewhere deep down they agreed with what was said and could move on. Sometimes someone would speak up against them, but they were always wrong. They knew they were wrong when they said it but they couldn't speak up. Their friend’s lives were on the line they had to do something. But there was never any use arguing against those words, for everyone knew that they were true.


	31. Jolt - Final Executions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The jolt you feel watching the masterminds meet their ends

Junko watched her execution stand rise before her. She’d taken specific pleasure planning out her death. She was to suffer exactly as everyone she'd recently killed had. Well, replacing Mukuro's with her attempt on Makoto, but they wouldn't care about her. She climbed on Mondo's bike, riding it through an array of Leon's baseballs flying through the air, taking a hit from each one. The bike picked up speed and sirens began to blare as she smashed through Celeste's mansion. It stopped suddenly, as it was flung by Chihiro's excavators, and landed in Makoto's compactor. Junko gave one last smile to the camera, before being crushed.

Junko's A.I. watched in confusion as the stuffed rabbit ran in circles around the programs. Junko hadn't programmed them to be difficult to defeat by any means, just a distraction to make the students feel like they were making some progress. The rainbow string was working against them, but it would never work against something as complex as her A.I. Eventually, there were no more small fry for Monomi to take out so she turned to the giant. With a wave of her hand, the A.I. destroyed the bunny, although it didn't alleviate her boredom. A sparkling light appeared, revealing Monomi in her original form as Usami. Junko gasped in surprise as Usami flew around her, wrapping her tightly within the rainbow. Junko struggled against the binding, but it held firm until the reset wave hit, destroying both of the A.I.'s.

Junko gave her signature smile and wave that she only did whenever she was defeated. The image of the smiling Junko dropped, revealing Tsimugi crying. She had put so much effort into the show, into creating the Ultimate Real Fiction, only to fail. To be the first mastermind to not only lose to hope, for many of them had done that, no, she was the first to lose the entire show. Danganronpa was dead, and her failures as a mastermind were entirely to blame. She heard the explosions as Keebo fired away destroying the domed academy. She could hear the boulder rushing down at her and knew if she moved she might live, but she stayed. If Danganronpa was to die, she would die with it. She stopped waving an instant before the boulder hit.


End file.
